


C'est frustrant

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [349]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Footvent day 4, M/M, Manchester United, Sexual Tension, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: David et beaucoup d'autres aimeraient bien les voir s'avouer leurs sentiments.
Relationships: Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford
Series: FootballShot [349]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	C'est frustrant

C'est frustrant

  
David sait ce qui traverse l'esprit de Marcus et de Jesse à chaque foutue seconde de leur existence quand ils ne sont pas sur les terrains : L'autre. Marcus aime Jesse. Jesse aime Marcus. Ce n'est absolument pas compliqué à remarquer, c'est presque sûr que tout le monde dans le club le sait, que ce soit les joueurs, Ole, le staff ou encore la présidence. Peut-être même que l'équipe d'Angleterre le sait aussi. Il ne sait pas à quel point ça doit être ennuyant de les voir se tourner autour pour des coéquipiers plus proches comme Anthony ou Harry pour l'équipe nationale. En tout cas, des cages de gardien ou dans les vestiaires, David les observe de plus en plus souvent parce que ça commence lui-aussi à l'énerver. Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué de s'avouer qu'on s'aime quand on se tourner autour depuis autant de temps ?

  
Un jour, David rentrait dans les vestiaires pour se changer et récupérer une bouteille d'eau quand il vit les deux petits discuter, ils n'avaient pas l'air de l'avoir entendu rentrer alors il les espionna sans faire de bruit pour finalement savoir s'ils se draguaient partout où ils passaient. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à ce que les jeunots commencent à s'embrasser, leurs mains sur les épaules de l'autre, apparemment leur décence avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à leurs baisers et autres soufflez remplis d'amour. David quitta définitivement les vestiaires quand Jesse et Marcus commencèrent à se déshabiller pour aller sous les douches, pour faire plus que de parler selon son avis... Maintenant ils avaient tous confirmation que les deux s'aimaient.

  
Fin


End file.
